


Pumpkin Pie-ning

by justme123



Series: Sweet as Pie [2]
Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Get Together, Halloween, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme123/pseuds/justme123
Summary: Diarmuid may have over-extended himself during this years annual fall festival. Whenever he isn't preparing for the pie competition or sourcing a historically accurate Civil War costume, he is pining over David.At the prompting of his friend Diarmuid plucks up the courage to ask David to the festival, but will a hundred year old ghost story derail their plans?
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Series: Sweet as Pie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955512
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may have accidentally wrote a Hallmark Movie.
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as my Sweet as Pie fic, it was originally supposed to be shorter but then I got carried away with writing my own local ghost story and fantasizing about fall fairs. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Un-betad.

The last two weeks of October, the town of Kilmannan descended into madness.

Everyone knew it was coming. The annual fall festival had begun in the 1930s, and yet every year there was always chaos preparing for it. 

The festival usually took place in the two weekends leading up to Halloween. It was set up in the park across the street from the church. It consisted of classic carnival rides and games. There was a baking contest each weekend, and there were two short stage productions. The local elementary school did a short play, and a group of grown-ups put on a production of The Kilmannan Kisser, the local ghost story. 

Diarmuid might have over extended himself this year. It was the third year he would enter a pie for the baking contest. Every year for as long as he could remember Mrs. Montgomery had won, she deserved it for her apple pie, but this year Diarmuid at least wanted to challenge her. 

From the very beginning of October every moment Diarmuid wasn’t at the diner he was working to prepare the festival, mostly his recipe for the baking contest. This year he was debating between a pecan pie or a pumpkin pie. Today he was baking pumpkin pie, experimenting with the ratio of cinnamon and allspice. All the test pies he made were either delivered to the sheriff’s office for Ciaran to share with his friends, or Diarmuid took them to the diner to be sold by the slice. It ensured that Diarmuid had a lot of feedback.

Diarmuid’s kitchen was a mess, dirty bowls had piled on the limited counter space, and paperwork for festival planning was strewn across the breakfast table. The back door was propped open, the Texas summer heat had just broken and it felt lovely to get the cool breeze in the house. 

Just as Diarmuid took the pie out and placed it on the windowsill to cool, he heard boots crunching up the path to the back of the house. He had invited Rua over for lunch. Rua’s family had moved to town when they were both teenagers, and they quickly became friends. Rua had always been a tough guy, and was very protective of Diarmuid, who was often picked on in school. 

“You’ll have to wait for pie,” said Diarmuid as Rua stepped through the open door. 

“We wont have to wait for lunch though,” Rua replied, holding up a sandwich bag from a small chain food store. Rua placed it on the breakfast table. Diarmuid quickly snatched it back up, worried about getting ketchup on the flyers for the stage play. He put the sandwiches on plates, then brought them into the living room where Rua was pulling off his boots. As soon as they were off he grabbed his plate and dug in. 

“So how is the planning going?” He asked around a mouthful of his Italian sub.

This started Diarmuid off on a rant. Each year there was at least one disaster that threatened to derail the festival, last year the costumes for the Kilmannan Kisser had somehow been stained by fake blood. Diarmuid was working with the acting group to get a new assortment of costumes that looked authentic, he had gone back and forth with several costume shops and it was all confusing and a bit tedious. He hoped this year’s inevitable disaster would be less messy.

They talked for a bit about the festival. As a constable Rua had volunteered to do extra security, mostly wrangling tourists who had too much to drink. When the pie had cooled enough to eat Diarmuid cut them two slice.

“Be brutal,” Diarmuid said as he handed a plate to Rua, “I know you’re always honest, but it has to be perfect this year.” Diarmuid sat on the old couch, Rock jumped onto his lap and lay across his legs.

Rua took a large bite and chewed it thoughtfully. He took one more bite before saying, “Its too sweet, takes away from the spices.”

“Really? I thought this one would be perfect,” said Diarmuid a little glumly, before trying a piece of his own. Rua was right, he would have to re-do the recipe again to balance it out.

“You want it to taste like autumn punched you in the mouth,” Rua said, “If you want someone to call it perfect feed it to Ciaran or that other constable of yours.”

“David isn’t my constable!” Diarmuid cried. Rock meowed in protest, Diarmuid shushed her and ran his hand along her belly.

“Well he sure is one of them, you’ve already got me and your father, more than enough to get away with murder.”

Diarmuid decided to ignore that quip. Instead he insisted, “He isn’t mine, he just comes to the diner because we have coffee, and I guess he appreciates the free pie.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure it’s the pie,” Rua said, “Diarmuid you’re completely gone on him. Just ask him out already if he won’t.”

“Is it that obvious?” Diarmuid asked.

“Only to people who know you.” 

Diarmuid groaned, everyone in town knew him. He did really want to ask David out, but he didn’t want David to stop coming by the diner if he was rejected, which in his mind was a very big possibility. Of course David was friendly enough when they talked, but he was new to the city and hadn’t quite established a group of friends yet. He would listen to Diarmuid nattering on, only interjecting if he had something interesting to say. Diarmuid would go on about new pie flavors, or the movie he wanted to see, anything really. Diarmuid was afraid he would eventually start boring David and the officer would stop coming around, but his nerves kept him chattering. Despite his worries, David would visit the diner two or three times a week. 

Sensing Diarmuid’s hesitation Rua prompted, “Find a way to get him too the festival, if it’s not an official date you can test the waters, be a little flirty.”

Diarmuid nodded, that would be a good way of seeing, kind of a not-date date. 

What Rua didn’t tell Diarmuid was how David blushed anytime Diarmuid was mentioned at the office. David was good at hiding his emotions, but Rua was better at sensing them. Rua wanted what was best for his friend, and while he didn’t think anybody would be perfect, at least if they got together they might stop being so moony-eyed. 

They finished their pieces of pie in comfortable silence. Diarmuid wondered how he would work an invitation into his chats with David, what words to use, how to bring it up. Rua simply calculated how much money he would bet Cathal that the two would get together this month instead of waiting for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation, a ghost story, and an accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta I die worrying about grammar.

While David wasn’t one to fuss over holidays, he did enjoy Halloween. Growing up David’s mother would always put together fun Halloween crafts to do together. She even bought David a medieval knight costume, then immediately regretted it when he refused to take it off for the entire month. When he was older David was able to repeat the activities with his younger sister, with the added enjoyment of all the scary movies. He had been living away from home for several years now, but his family always made sure to send him pictures of their Halloween plans for the year, and he would send back stories of soldiers hiding candy from their commanding officers. 

It was only mid-October, but the town constables were already combatting wild Halloween parties. Stepping into Debbie’s Diner at the end of a long day gave David a sense of relief most people got from stepping through their front door. The diner had been decorated with an assortment of dollar store goods. The windows had stickers of cobwebs and flying witches, and each table or booth had a plastic jack-o-lantern. Receipts were now delivered with a mini Twix bar instead of the usual mint. 

As usual Diarmuid was waiting to pour a fresh mug of coffee as soon as David slid into his seat. Diarmuid was wearing a new apron made to look like an x-ray of his skeleton, which wasn't exactly the way David wanted to peek under his clothes but oh well. As he drank, David commented on the small Farris wheel that was being put up in the park. This gave Diarmuid the chance to talk about the festival. 

“We never missed a year,” Diarmuid said, “I always wanted to go on the carousel, I think I would have stayed on it all night if Dad hadn’t pulled me off to try some of the games.”

“So it’s like a carnival?” David asked.

“More of a fall festival,” Diarmuid replied, “We have all of the carnival rides and games, Halloween themed. We also have a haunted house, but it isn’t very big, it has to fit in one of those small tents.”

“I used to take my sister to haunted houses, now she just goes with her friends,” David said.

Diarmuid perked up at this, David rarely talked about his life outside of Kilmannan, although he had mentioned his mother in passing. “Do you see each other often?” Diarmuid asked.

“They will be here for Christmas, my mom is excited to see where I’ve settled and decided I’m hosting. Maybe I could bring her next year”

“You will have to do that,” said Diarmuid, staring very intently at the straws he was arranging in a cup. After a beat he continued, “So, will you need a guide for the festival?” 

Hmm, this was interesting. Diarmuid had invited David for a visit once after he had saved Rock, but David had considered that as a pie exchange slash thank you visit. As much as he wanted too, he hadn’t considered a get together outside of that.

“I guess I will,” David hazarded, then took a moment to take a sip of his coffee, “is that an offer?” 

Diarmuid’s eyes flitted to David, then quickly back to the straw arrangement. “If you want?” He said, a hint of nervousness bleeding into his voice, though he didn’t need to be.

“I would love too.” David immediately replied. Diarmuid’s face lit up into a brilliant smile, although David only got a glimpse of it before Diarmuid turned to grab the coffee pot. 

“Why don’t you join me on Saturday?” Diarmuid asked as he poured another cup, “We can walk around for a bit and then you can see the Kilmannan Kisser.”

“Kilmannan Kisser?” David sounded incredulous. He wondered if it was anything like mistletoe.

“You haven’t heard the story?” David shook his head. "Well then you’re in for a treat. Meet me at the church at four.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” David said. “Now, do you happen to have any more pecan pie?”

Diarmuid hadn’t stopped smiling during their whole interaction. He felt like he was practically humming with excitement. It took a good deal of energy not to skip to the glass domes displaying the pie. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That Saturday, Diarmuid went to the fair at noon. He gave his freshly made pumpkin pie to the panel of judges set up in the big tent, along with two others that would be served to guests. He must have made at least 10 different variations this month, but he thought it was finally perfect. Then he walked across to the church where Ciaran and the other group of actors were doing final run through of the production, which would go on tonight at 6. 

The church was built in the 1950s as a replacement for the much older one, and also served as a community center. Some of the older members of the congregation could remember their fathers working to fit in the slats, and the pot-luck party that celebrated its completion. It had one main hall, with a small anteroom to the left, and the preacher’s office behind. The main hall had rows of pews, that could sometimes be moved to the side for dances or other events. There was a stage at the front of the hall that was little more than a raised platform. On either side were a set of very creaky wooden steps. 

The play was only about 15 minutes long, with Maggie narrating the story and a few others pantomiming. The new costumes looked perfect. Diarmuid puttered around the hall placing fake cobwebs at the ends of pews while the actors set up the stage. As Ciaran lifted his arms to put up the backdrop, the armhole on his Civil War uniform tore. It was inconvenient, but not surprising as they bought it second hand. Diarmuid was enlisted to sew it back on.

Diarmuid listened to the rehearsal from a middle pew, bent over the ghost costume. Julie was in the middle of the stage, reciting her monologue about how brokenhearted she was. Theo played her father, he stood to the side of the stage, pretending to clean a toy rifle. Ciaran was slowly creeping up behind Julie, hunching his back and exaggerating every step. He was about to pounce and carry her away. 

Diarmuid was so focused on his sewing that he was surprised when David sat next to him. Diarmuid looked up at him, and nearly pricked himself with the needle. Diarmuid did love the man in uniform, but he was also very attractive when he dressed down in jeans and a flannel button up. Autumn in Texas was cool, but never quite cold, so David had rolled up his sleeves, Diarmuid loved how it showed off David’s broad shoulders. 

“Hey,” Diarmuid said, “You’re early.”

“I thought I’d come check it out,” David replied. “So, what is the story with this ghost?” 

The story was very local, like the Legend of Sleepy Hollow but much less popular. The story terrified him as a child, but then when he was ten years old Ciaran first began played the role of the ghost in the production, and he wasn’t afraid after that. Diarmuid had grown up with the story, it had a few variations but it was easy to summarize. 

“It’s the town legend, I think it started in the 1800s but who knows. Apparently a Civil War soldier was known as a bit of a rake, always swooping in and wooing brokenhearted widows and girls. He never got attached though, and left them all broken hearted. Finally, a father of one of the girls heard about what he did and got so angry he shot the soldier. Well the soldier didn’t leave, he still haunts the town. If he finds a broken hearted girl and convinces her to kiss him then she will die.”

David listened attentively, his body leaned a little towards Diarmuid but he kept his eyes on the stage. After the explanation he asked, “So a classic ‘don’t talk to strangers’ story then?”

“More of a warning against kissing strange men, but yeah I guess,” Diarmuid said. 

“That would be terrible,” David said, turning his head to look at Diarmuid, his expression unreadable. Diarmuid gazed back, and pricked himself with the needle again, he really had to be more careful.

At that moment Ciaran was chased off stage by Theo. Just as Ciaran put his weight on the top step it snapped with a loud crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David's little sister is Amy from the Punisher, also his mom is an OC but basically Olivia Coleman.
> 
> I need to re-write a lot of the next chapter but hopefully it will be out next week.
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We lost the ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I wanted it out sooner but got hit by writers block, then my laptop got sat on so I couldn't write if I wanted to. Hopefully it was worth the wait!
> 
> Unbetad again but as i am not using my own laptop I haven't been able to check for errors as well as normal, so sorry for mistakes

“Its a miracle your leg isn’t broken after a fall like that,” said Dr. Wilson. 

Ciaran was laying across the couch in a side room of the church, his leg propped up on a stack of colorful pillows. Diarmuid had pulled up a foldable chair and sat next to his father’s head. David hovered nervously nearby with the acting group. The last half hour had been a blur, everyone had launched themselves into helping Ciaran. David and Theo had carried Ciaran into the church anteroom while Maggie ran and fetched Dr. Wilson from his office down the street. Diarmuid had fussed over Ciaran, desperately worried he had broken something. 

“It is definitely twisted though,” the doctor continued, “you’ll need to keep off it for at least the next week.”

Ciaran sighed, and Diarmuid gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Well,” Ciaran said, “looks like we’ve lost the ghost.”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Maggie told Ciaran, “Stay off that leg and we will sort out the rest.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor had to bandage Ciaran’s ankle, so the acting group, as well as David and Diarmuid, stepped out to discuss what to do.

“Well this is a right pickle,” Julie began. 

“A pickle? A PICKLE! Julie this is a disaster! We have two and a half hours and we’ve lost the ghost!” Maggie said, growing increasingly hysterical. 

“Its fine Maggie,” Julie continued, “lets just get Theo to do it.”

They all looked at Theo, who said “If you think we can get that uniform over my beer gut you have more faith than I do. 

He was right, Theo was at least two sizes bigger than the costume, he wouldn’t work. Maggie twisted the skirt of her green prairie is distress. Theo looked around the group, before squinting at David, then said “What about you David? You’re the right size.”

“Me!” David cried, his voice going a little high.

“Of course! You would fit, and we still have an hour to practice,” said Maggie in a rushed tone.

“Ladies, I appreciate the confidence,” David tried to negotiate, “but I’m not that good of an actor. I’m not an actor at all. All I’ve done was a tree in third grade.”

‘A tree I’d like to climb’, Diarmuid’s mind whispered traitorously.

Maggie persisted, “Don’t worry, it’s easy. All you need to do is creep around then kiss Julie on the cheek.”

“And scare the kids. Don’t worry about learning it, we still have time to teach you,” Julie interjected.

Diarmuid could see David was growing uncomfortable and decided to come to his rescue. “Let’s not push,” he said, “maybe we could call someone else in.”

“But they wont arrive on time to practice.” Insisted Maggie, “and I don’t know anyone who isn’t already busy.”

Everyone began talking at once to try and find a solution. Diarmuid was at a loss, the festival just wouldn’t feel right without the production, but there could be no production without the ghost. Rua was on patrol tonight, so he couldn’t. Cathal always got stage fright, so he was out. And the pompous priest Geraldus would never-

“I’ll do it.” Diarmuid said, with a surety that only comes with a snap decision. 

Everyone turned to look at him. Diarmuid tried to look as confident as possible, his jaw set in determination. “I know the whole play by heart, I can’t guarantee I’ll be any good, but I will try.”

July breathed an audible sigh of relief. “Yes of course, you’re perfect!” she said, “come on, lets get you suited up.”

The actors turned to move back to the stage, they still had to do final preparations for the production. Diarmuid hung back for a moment with David, some of his confidence already seeping out. 

“I’m so sorry David. Its just- well I didn’t know what else to do” Diarmuid said. He fiddled with the cuffs of his sweater, not wanting to look David in the eyes.

“It’s ok,” David said, his voice rumbling reassuringly, “You do what you need to.”

“If you still want to see the festival make sure to try the hot chocolate, they add peppermint snapps for the adults.”

“I’ll save it for when you’re done,” Diarmuid looked up at David, David smiled back at him, his expression was soft and conveyed a sense of reassurance that Diarmuid desperately needed. “I can’t see the festival without my guide.” 

Diarmuid gave a soft smile back, he wanted to pull David into a hug, instead he grabbed David’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze. 

“I will see you soon,” he said, before turning and scurrying back towards the stage.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David spent the rest of the afternoon milling about near the church. He had stepped outside to get out of the way of the actors. He was disappointed at the turn of events, but wasn’t about to give up on the day. 

At one point he ventured across to the fair at one point to pick up some caramel popcorn, he munched on it while leaning against his car, content to watch as families enjoyed the festival. Every now and then he heard the pop of a balloon or the ding of a bell from one of the games. After a decent amount of time groups of parents and kids began arriving, grouping together to get ready for the kids show. 

“Officer Castle!” David turned to the side to see little Paxton running towards him, pulling his mother behind him. The 6-year-old was dressed as little werewolf, in a furry suit with wolf ears. Last month David had helped with the career day at the local elementary school. He flashed his badge and told watered down stories, somehow that was enough to become some sort of mini celebrity to these kids. It was odd, but he hoped it kept the kids out of too much trouble. 

“Hey kid,” he said once they were close enough. 

“Are you catching bad guys?” Paxton asked, staring up at David.

“Not today, just here to enjoy the festival.”

“Are you going to hear me sing?”

“Of course, my friend is in the other show, so I’ve come to see both”

“Make sure she isn’t caught by the Kisser.” Paxton said in a serious tone. David chuckled, not wanting to tell the kid that his friend probably was the Kisser. 

Paxton’s mom thanked David for saying ‘Hi’ before shooing Paxton over to the other kids. Only a few minutes later the doors of the church were propped open, signaling that it was ok for the audience to start coming in. David placed his leftover popcorn in the back seat of his car before walking in. 

A few churchgoers had already arrived and had set up in the front row seats. Ciaran had taken a spot in a middle row and signaled for David to come join him. 

“How is the leg?” David asked as he slid into the seat.

“Nothing a few Advils and some rest won’t fix.” Ciaran replied, before they settled into companionable silence. The hall quickly began to fill up with people. Once David’s phone buzzed, when he checked it he saw that Amy had sent a photo of a ‘catbox cake’ she made for a Halloween party, he sent a vomit emoji back knowing his sister would roll her eyes. 

“Welcome everyone!” Called a voice from the stage. David looked up to see Geraldus, the local preacher. 

“I have been asked to tell you all that while video recordings are allowed we ask that you do not use I-pads so as to not block everyone’s view to the stage. We shall first have the children’s musical, followed by the Kilmannan Kisser, and then an announcement of the winners of the pie competition.” Geraldus’ voice sounded very practiced, in a way that was meant to inspire excitement, but came across as very put on. “Please welcome our children to the stage.”

On that cue the children marched on stage in two organized lines, using the set of unbroken steps. Then two groups of singers arranged themselves in rows on either side of the stage, and began singing “This is Halloween”. All of the kids were dressed in various Halloween costumes, and delighted in the audience cooing over them. For the next song they sang “The Monster Mash”, and the conducting teachers turned to the audience to try and encourage them to sing. Ciaran hummed along, David tried to do the same, but felt extremely awkward doing so. Finally, the children sung “Thriller,” and a group of kids went to the middle of the stage and began doing a choreographed dance, led by little Paxton.

At the end of the song the audience began to cheer, and the children all stepped forward to bow. From the corner of his eye David could see the actors sneaking up to the corner of the stage. David smiled, wondering what the rest of the evening had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The production of the Killmanon Kisser is next. I may have hyped it up too much because it is very difficult for me to write. I absolutely promise that the fic will be done by Halloween!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment comes for Diarmuid to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual play part was difficult for me to start writing. I did do it in one sitting so apology for any mistakes.
> 
> Maggie's narration is in italics.
> 
> I should probably add a tag for crack treated seriously.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Diarmuid could do this, right? He had seen the play so many times, it never changed. He just needed to be spooky. Except, he had never been spooky. As a child he dressed up as a pumpkin not as a scary monster. He was much more like Casper than The Headless Horseman.

He had to do this, there was no backing out now. He was sweating under the layers of his costume, he was wearing two sweaters underneath so it wouldn’t look baggy, and they still had to roll up his sleeves. They had covered everything with a heavy black cloak, so nobody would see how the ghost looked before the big reveal. At least it hid his nervous look.

They waited for the children to leave the stage, in much more disorder than the entered. All of the young children sat in the front, between the stage and the first row of pews. They chattered among themselves and their friends about the games they were going to plan and the candy they were going to get.

As the last of the children took their seats, Maggie stepped up to the center of the stage. Maggie could be a nervous woman in day-to-day life, but she found speaking in front of an audience quite easy. She cleared her throat loudly, and a hush fell over the room. After a moment to make sure she had the audience’s full attention, she began.

* * *

_“Once upon a time, way back when, we went to war. It was a stupid war, but the war is not our story, our story is what happened at home.”_

Julie stepped onto the stage and began sweeping using her prop broom. As the story continued she would pause for a moment and look wistful.

_“The war was up north, out in Gettysburg and Georgia, so all of our Kilmannan boys packed up and went there, leaving our poor girls behind, our girls like Charlotte here. Her beau was one of the first to join, he wanted to make a name for himself. He promised her before he left…”_

Julie held out the broom and said in a deep voice “I’ll be back for you honey, then I’ll buy that farm and we will dance every night.” Julie began doing a waltz step, holding the broom like her partner.

_“So he said, but that was a year ago now. Sure she got his letters in the mail, though they were few and far between. Charlotte dreams of the day he will come home, though by the news would probably be a while. Not soon enough for her, but not nearly long enough for her father.”_

At that cue Theo pounded up the steps, grumbling. As Julie turned towards him he grabbed the broom out of her hand.

“You still dreaming girl?” he said gruffly, playing up his Texas drawl, “we’ve got no time for that, you’ve chores to do.”

“Sorry papa, you know just how much I miss him,” Julie said sweetly.

“You’ve got your head in the clouds tryin’a marry him, you’d be better with some other boy.”

“I don’t want another! I want him!” Julie exclaimed, pouting.

“You may one day! Now get back to your work,” Said Theo, lumbering off stage. Julie remained where she stood, looking very mournful and sad. Once Theo was off stage she turned to the audience.

“Father doesn’t believe in true love, but I do,” she said. “One day my beau will come home and we will dance all day! Wouldn’t that be lovely?” She looked towards the kids in the audience, who giggled.

Diarmuid took that moment to steel himself, it was his turn now. There had already been one festival disaster, he couldn’t risk adding another by messing up. He tugged the large hood on his cape down over his face to hide the makeup he had on, and began slowly creeping onto stage.

_“Yes good people, Charlotte is a romantic, able to see the best in anyone. She should be more careful, she doesn’t know who might be lurking….”_

Diarmuid crept across the stage until he was near Julie.

“Well h’llo there purty lady,” he said, cringing at his own attempt at an accent. Julie spun around to look at him, her mouth in an exaggerated ‘O’ of surprise. “I hear you like dancn’, I’m about to leave for the war, wouldn’t you do a kindness for a stranger and gimme one dance before I go?”

“Well I don’t know sir,” July replied, “I don’t know you, besides I already have a beau.”

“Just one turn please purdy lady?” Diarmuid tried to mimic how Raymond used to ask him for stuff, hoping it would convey the right tone of winey and evil. “I may well be shot, just one dance?”

“Why don’t you take that hood down so I can see you?” Julie reached for his hood, Diarmuid batted her hand away.

“No no! It doesn’t matter, I will just leave.” Diarmuid cried, he slumped his shoulders and slowly began to move away.

Julie looked at the audience, several of the kids shook their head at her, then she turned and placed her hand on Diarmuid’s shoulder. “Well…. One dance.”

Diarmuid turned quickly, allowing the cape to whorl behind him, took Julies arms and began to waltz with her. He didn’t know all of the steps but it looked believable enough. As they went Maggie continued talking.

_“He had a way with the ladies, knew how to get them on his side. He is a rouge, he is… The Kisser!”_

The children gasped, Diarmuid thought he could hear a suppressed laugh in the audience, probably Ciaran.

_“She is in his trap now! Will she be able to escape?”_

Diarmuid slowed their dance, and stopped in the middle of the stage.

“Thank ye purdy lady, I do appreciate the kindness you gave me.” He said, drawing out the words, “Would you please do me just one more kindness?” He kept holding Julie’s hand, who stepped back and looked very uncomfortable.

“W-well, I dunno…” she looked at the audience, then back at him.

“Just a quick kiss?” Diarmuid asked, stepping towards Julie, who took a step back. “Just one, for a young soldier?”

“Um, I guess just one, but only one!” Julie said, and with exaggerated slowness began to lean in.

‘This is the moment,’ Diarmuid thought, ‘here goes nothing.’

At the side of the stage Theo picked up his toy gun and jumped on stage. “Get you’re hands off my daughter!” He yelled.

With that Diarmuid threw the hood back, revealing his face to the audience.

* * *

The children screamed.

David had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Ciaran did laugh.

Diarmuid had thrown off his cape to reveal his face painted completely gray. Black ringed round his eyes and across his mouth to look a bit like a skull. They had even used some kind of spray to make Diarmuid’s curls a crispy gray color.

On stage Julie gave an exaggerated shriek and crumpled in a faint. Theo brandished the gun at Diarmuid, who turned to run offstage. A bang was heard, as if Theo had pulled the trigger, it was really Maggie stamping her foot.

Diarmuid ran to the side of the stage, took one look at the broken step, and leaped over the whole thing. He nearly toppled over on the ground next to the children, who let out another scream. As soon as he could Diarmuid righted himself and ran towards the back of the church.

Back on stage Theo was helping Julie up. She threw her arms around him and cried “Oh papa! You saved me!” Theo picked her up and twirled her, when he set her back down he said.

“What did I tell you about dancing with strangers?”

“I know papa, I know. From now on I will only dance with my beau!”

Theo grumbled back at her, before taking her arm and leading her off stage.

_“And so Charlotte was safe from his grasp. But listen here now, he will be back! When the sky is dark and the moon is bright, all you pretty ladies beware of … The Kilmannan Kisser!”_

* * *

With that pronouncement the audience began to cheer. Diarmuid jogged up form where he had hidden at the back of the church to join the other actors at the center of the stage, tucked between Julie and Maggie. They all gave a bow together to a wave of applause, including one or two whistles.

Although the cheering had not died down, the preacher, Geraldus, moved onstage, the actors moved to the side so he would be center. Geraldus clapped with the audience, and kept a smile on his face to hide his grimace. He had only recently arrived in town to take over as preacher, he uncle had been the preacher before but was now too sick to do the job. Geraldus was a very devout man, and believed celebrating Halloween was tantamount to devil worship. The fact that there was a festival at all irked him, let alone holding it in the church. He wanted to find a way to stop it, but couldn’t think of an excuse in time for this year. It was worse is that he had to play host.

When the cheering had died down Geraldus said, “Thank you, everyone. Thank you to the actors for all of your hard work, and thank you to everyone who attended. Now we have the results for this week’s pie baking contest.” Geraldus gritted his teeth, ‘Christ what did I do to deserve this’ _,_ he thought. He kept smiling though, and motioned to the head judge to bring up the envelope.

A few people tittered in the audience about who would win, many had tasted the pies that were offered and had a favorite. Mrs. Montgomery looked like a cat who had her cream, confident in her win. They all hushed after Geraldus was handed the envelope. He opened it, cleared his throat, and announced.

“The winning pie goes to Diarmuid Starling, please come up to collect your ribbon.” Geraldus searched the audience, not bothering to remember Diarmuid was already onstage.

Diarmuid froze, he had desperately wanted to win, poured everything into that pie, but he never once truly believed that he would win. Everyone around him was applauding, their surprise spurred them on. Julie clapped Diarmuid on the back, which spurred him into taking a step forward. He could see the children regarding him suspiciously, did ghosts really bake? Geraldus finally turned to acknowledge him, stretching out his hand to shake. Up close he could see how Geraldus was gritting his teeth, but he didn’t care. He had done it.

Geraldus gave one last thank you to the audience, and reminded everyone of the cake competition next week. After the announcement the audience began to filter out. Diarmuid stayed on stage a moment longer, posing for pictures for the official newsletter. In the crowd he could see Mrs. Montgomery looked like she took a bite of a lemon, peel and all. On the other side Diarmuid could see both Ciaran and David smiling at him.

Maybe this festival wouldn’t be so much of a disaster after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! I wonder if they will get together......


	5. Chapter 5

After the ceremony ended most people moved outside to enjoy the festival. D avid stood under an old tree talking with Ciaran and Cathal. Ciaran had the air of a proud father, ready to gush to anyone about how happy he was. After a few minutes D i armuid walked up to the group. He had scrubbed the  makeup off and had changed out of the old uniform and into his regular clothes, the only remnant of the Killmanon Kisser was the grey  spray in his hair. 

“You were excellent  son !” Said  Ciaran, pulling Diarmuid into a big hu g . Diarmuid laughed, still feeling a bit giddy at what had happened. 

“Well I wasn’t as good as  you would have been, but I tried my best.”  He then turned to David, “what did you think of it?”

“It was quite the story ,” David said, “You were good,” he winced at how flat his compliment fell. He cleared his throat and continued “I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to go around the festival before, but maybe if you have some time now you can show me around?”

Diarmuid looked to Ciaran, who nodded and said , “Go on, Cathal here will give me a ride home.” Diarmuid beamed, and gave Ciaran a quick kiss on the cheek before leading David across the street to the festival.

Ciaran watched them leave with a sigh, he wasn't blind to what was between the two of them. His boy had grown up, and it was making him feel old. Once the pair had crossed the street to the park Ciaran turned back to Cathal, who was looking at him with a smirk. Ciaran rolled his eyes, grumbling about needing to get home at put his leg up.

* * *

The pair's first stop was the  concession booth,  picking up two cups  of peppermint hot chocolate. T hey sipped the warm drink as they worked their way between a mix of locals and tourists. 

Twinkly lights were strung between the game booths to illuminate the paths, it looked magical against the pink Texas sunset. As the two of them weaved through booths selling knitted hats and fudge they talked about everything that happened, the conversation flowed naturally, each happy to be in the other company. There was not much room to move, and they often found their arms pressed together. At one point Mrs. Montgomery stopped to congratulate Diarmuid, she  hadn’t been very happy when she first heard the news, but her praise was sincere. Before parting they joked together about the competition next year.

Diarmuid had a story about each part of the festival, he told David about his favorite horse on the carousel, and David replied with his own story about his first time on a  Ferris wheel.  To the side of the rides were  the  games. There was a beanball toss, and bobbing for apples. Stuffed animals of all different colors and sizes were arranged around the top of each booth, every now and then a kid ran by with a different colored animal. 

Diarmuid pointed out the basketball toss, “I worked at that booth in high school . Y ou cant see  it from here, but they bend the hoops into an oval to make it hard to score.”

David leaned in to listen over the noise of the carnival ,  Diarmuid’s breath caught at the closeness . 

“I figured they rigged it somehow , ”  David  said, “I never could get the basketball games, baseball was more my thing.”

“We have  pin games too . That was the hardest for me. I won a prize from every booth but that one .” Diarmuid replied. His cheeks felt warm, probably the after effect of scrubbing the makeup off.

“Show me,” David said . Diarmuid led him  to the last booth along the game row, where a teenage attendant was setting up a stack of bowling pins in a pyramid. 

David pulled his wallet out from his back pocket . H e took out three dollar bills and placed them on the counter. The operator slid them away and put three baseballs on the same spot. Diarmuid stepped to the corner of the booth to watch. 

David picked up the first ball and gave it a quick toss to test its weight. He then put one foot behind him and twisted his body back, the buttons on his flannel shirt strained as he pulled his arm back in one fluid motion. When  he felt he had drawn back far enough he snapped his arm forward and threw the ball.

The ball hissed through the air and toppled the  upper two rows of pins with a  _ thunk _ . 

The next two balls went similarly, clattering the bottom row of pins two at a time. As the last two fell David turned to Diarmuid and gave him a smile that made Diarmuid’s knees weak. 

The operator reached up to the hanging stuffed animals and pulled down a fluffy blue rabbit, which he handed to David with a disinterested grunt . David took the stuffed bunny with a bemused expression, then  turned to Diarmuid.

Diarmuid smiled up at David, “Strong thro w , they really weigh down those pins.”

David was captivated by Diarmuid's twinkling eyes, he almost forgot to reply. “ I t ’ s just about where you hit them , ” he somehow managed. They continued walking forward, out of the lit part of the fair, and were  becoming  obscured by the shadows beyond the booths. 

As David held the stuffed bunny he began to formulate a plan. It would be an awkward one, but if it worked he could gauge Diarmuid's interest, either as a friend or something more. Well, you miss all of the shots you don't take, that is as long as the hoop isn't oval. 

David cleared his throat, then held the bunny towards Diarmuid.

“Wait, for me?” Diarmuid asked , tentatively reaching for the bunny but not taking it out of David’s hand. 

“Well, I don’t really have any place for it, my sister doesn’t need any more stuffed toys and I don’t have a dog who can play with it, maybe Rock would like it.” David said.

“No, If it’s offered to me I think I’ll keep it.” Diarmuid said definitively, he took the rabbit and hugged it close to him. He wished  he could stop grinning like an idiot .

“Be careful  about cuddling it too much, ” David laughed, “ Rock might get jealous.”

“Don’t worry I will share the cuddles .” Diarmuid says, and then without thinking blurts “I might even share with you.”

Oh no, what has he done? Of course he wants to cuddle with David. He has spent hours thinking about David’s broad chest and how it would be so nice to rest his head on. Now all his foc us is on David’s face, which had gone completely blank, like he i s still trying to process what  Diarmuid said. Diarmuid grappled for a way to fix this.

“I mean the bunny – I’ll share the bunny! You can cuddle him. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to imply – that is I didn’t mean –“

“I don’t mind.” David said. Diarmuid could not exactly tell his expression, but David was looking very intently at him. He had expected Diarmuid to accept if interested, reject if not. Instead Diarmuid had skipped right to the point, although accidently. For David it made his next actions much easier. 

“Don’t mind what?” Diarmuid asked cautiously. 

It took a moment before David responded. “I don’t mind if you do want to share cuddles. In fact , I  might–  well I might prefer it if you did.” 

Diarmuid couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  David wanted to cuddle,  that might mean he was interested,  and maybe  might want to  do more. Diarmuid’s excitement came bubbling up out into a giggle. He looked at David, who looked back at him with open warmth. Diarmuid was so pleased but so nervous . He peaked back over at the fair,  everyone was engrossed in their fun they wouldn’t see them here. 

When he turned back David leaned forwards and pulled him into a soft kiss. Diarmuid’s chest felt like it was about to burst, he had been kissed several times by his past boyfriends, but none of them conveyed the tenderness and love like David’s did. 

A fter only a moment David began to pull away. Diarmuid followed, wanting more that just one chaste kiss . H e press ed another onto David’s mouth.  Clutching  the stuffed rabbit in one arm  he pulled himself towards David, trying to deepen the kiss. 

“D avid NO!” Came a cry from off to the side.

Diarmuid and David sprung  apart from each other, they whorled around to see little  Paxton running headfirst at  D iarmuid . Paxton launch ed himself at D iarmuid ’s legs, tipping him  backwards. Diarmuid flailed his arms as he felt his center of gravity shift, luckily David grabbed one of his arms before he could topple fully.

“NO! You don’t get to take him!  Mr. Castle run away from the ghost!”  Paxton c ried , still desperately trying to separate the two . 

“Paxton its ok,” D avid said, he tried to grab Paxton to pull him away from D iarmuid , unfortunately this also meant dodging tiny flailing fists. Diarmuid stood there unsure of what to do, he couldn't try and stop the kid without being seen as the monster, but he couldn't run away from David. 

They were creating quite a commotion; people began  peeking out  to see what was going on. A second later Paxton’s mom ran out from the crowd and pulled him away. 

“ The ghost was trying to get  Mr. Castle !” Paxton cried. 

“Honey its ok.” Said  Paxton’s mom , “See its just  Diarmuid .”

“No! It’s the ghost!” Paxton was  insistent . 

David sighed,  what a strange end to a romantic moment.  Everyone nearby was watching with interest, and Diarmuid looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. 

“Paxton,” said David, “I need to escort this ghost away from the crowd ,  he won’t hurt me . I want you to know that in the future if you see something scary then let an adult know, don’t try and fight it yourself , ok? ”

Paxton sniffled and nodded. H is mother  chuckled , which turned Paxton ’ s attention back on his. As he  demanded to know what was so funny David and Diarmuid hurried away from the crowd . Stepping deep into the shadows they followed the  path around the park back towards David’s car.

When they were far enough away  Diarmuid glanced at David then burst into giggles. The idea that he could carry off David, who was easily t wice as muscular as him, was hilarious. David was also laughing , and wrapped his arm around Diarmuid’s shoulders as they walked.  They settled comfortably together.  Gradually slowing their pace in order to prolong th eir time together. 

Eventually Diarmuid asked what they would do now .

“How about I ask you out for a coffee?” David said,  smile clear in his voice. 

“Do I have to make it?”  Diarmuid quipped back lightheartedly , p ressing closer into David .

“It wouldn’t be as good, maybe I should just ask you to dinner instead .”

“I think you should.”

* * *

David drove Diarmuid home that night . He stole some kisses in the car, and then again when he walked Diarmuid to the door.  David longed to do more, to be invited in for a slice of pie and talk until morning.  Unfortunately, that wouldn’t happen tonight, but he went home reveling  in the knowledge  that he had more nights with Diarmuid to come. 

Diarmuid was thinking the same,  as he puttered around preparing for bed  h is fantasies of being asked on a date now translated into fantasies of the date itself.  As he fell into bed  he found humor  knowing that the great Kilmannan kisser had struck this year, and he was grateful for it. He fell asleep to that thought, bracketed by a purring Rock and a fluffy blue bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after!
> 
> This is by far the longest fic I have ever written. I'm proud of finishing it, but know that there are definitely ways my writing could improve. Luckily, if anyone is interested, I have other ideas for fic's in this Universe, or outside it if people are tired of pie. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! and for all the wonderful feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm not obsessed with pie it was just a plot device in the last work that is now an integral part of the universe.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the feedback on my last work! I am open to constructive criticism. I wanted this to be detailed but am worried it got too rambley. 
> 
> The next chapter is written, but I still have a few more to go.


End file.
